Many modern mobile devices are multi-functional. They may be configured to allow users to engage in both electronic mail (“e-mail”) communications and telephone communications, for example. Additionally, it is common for a user to utilize a mobile device for different purposes. For example, a user may operate a single mobile device to engage in communications relating to both business and personal uses.
Phone-equipped mobile devices may be adapted to accommodate an Alternate Line Service (ALS) or similar service. With respect to these mobile devices, two (or more) phone numbers may be associated with a mobile device, with each phone number being associated with a different communication line. A user may wish to place an outgoing call on a specific communication line so that when the call is received by a receiving party, the phone number associated with that communication line will be identified on the receiving party's phone where “call display” functionality has been enabled on that phone. Use of multiple communication lines may also be useful for line-specific tracking purposes (e.g. to facilitate separate billing for long distance calls relating to business and personal uses).